


Ribbons and Snowfall

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Real short, Short, as always from me, fluffy gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: Cute fluffy shit. Please enjoy!Dedicated to WeissColdGlare for providing the prompt, and to my Angel. Forever and always, and forever more, my darling.





	Ribbons and Snowfall

Frozen blue eyes wandered out across the quiet Atlesian tundra, a pair of hands crossed one atop another over a balcony railing. The stars twinkled above in the night, darkness pervasive, hiding away the howls of wind or Grimm...it wasn't clear. Weiss gave a little sigh, letting her eyes drop away from the frozen plains before her, turning back inside, her shoes leaving quiet little clacks as she made her way back to her room.

As she closed the door upon reaching it, Weiss rolled her left sleeve up just a bit, fingers coming to trace over a silken smooth, deeply dark ribbon on her forearm with a small smile. It gave her so much comfort, it always had – from the moment she'd gotten it to today. A small tightening of her grasp, and Weiss simply gazed out to the night sky – the darkness reminding her of the night she'd gotten that ribbon.

_A year before..._

“I still don't understand why you wanted me to bring a strip of fabric, Belladonna.”

Blake gave a small little grin as she always did, shrugging. She kept her arms clasped behind her back, walking with the heiress through the gentle snowfall in the streets – it was a late night, just the two of them, out and together for once – the pair had been together now for a few solid weeks, though it was rare that they had the chance to get out together, alone.

“Guess you'll see soon, Weiss. We're almost there.”

“Why are we even going to – what, a hilltop? At this hour, in this cold?”

“Because, Weiss. Reasons.”

Weiss gave a half-defeated, half-annoyed sigh at that response. Try as she might, she was absolutely awful at getting through Blake's constantly stoic exterior, let alone getting her to give away a secret she was keeping. Thankfully, they were finally coming up on Moonlight Hill – stereotypical type of name, but admittedly, an absolutely lovely place under the right conditions.

And with the way the moonlight was hitting, it was perfectly the right conditions this evening.

Blake smiled wide, serene almost, as she took Weiss' hand, gently. In the moonlight it felt like a dream to her, bringing someone she cared so deeply for over to her favorite place to get away and read a novel in the dim light, to share that place with someone. Blake gave a small turn when they reached their final spot – a small wooden bench, kept sheltered away from the snowfall by a tall, wide tree keeping snowflakes away with its canopy. Blake sat first, and Weiss joined her, stiffly at first. Soon enough, though, her posture and composition melted into comfort, realizing this...wasn't Atlas. It wasn't somewhere she had to hide herself or her feelings.

Gazing out over the city, Weiss' lips curled just a touch into a faint smile, and she let herself move to the side just a touch, her ivory locks falling behind her partner when her head lay upon that shoulder.

“You really weren't kidding when you said it was beautiful out here, at this time of night. I guess I was wrong about it being...”

“A cold, pointless waste of time and energy when we could be doing something productive?”

“In so many words.”

Blake simply smiled once more, an arm coming around to pull her princess close, her hand up not long after to run slowly through those beautiful strands of starlight hair, her amber gaze drifting only rarely away from the girl she loved so very much to consider the gentle, quiet night around them.

“I love you, Weiss.”

Weiss sapphire eyes closed with a smile on her lips and the tiniest flush of crimson in her features, her hand reaching and intertwining itself with Blake's free hand. She nodded just a little.

“And I love you, too, Blake.”

The two let the words rest and settle slowly, fall quiet, just as the snowfall around them did...together in that moment for an eternity. Forever, and always.

“Weiss, I have something. Here.”

Weiss' little sounds of protest became curiosity, as her eyes caught sight of Blake undoing one of her wrist ribbons – silken, dark as night, and embroidered just on the inside with a small black flame-like emblem. With no resistance on her part, Weiss allowed Blake to tie that ribbon around Weiss' forearm, settling the tie in just a way to make it look seamless, a bracelet of sorts.

Understanding for that moment, Weiss finally pushed herself up and sat back, reaching for the snow white and periwinkle blue she'd brought along – significantly longer, admittedly, but still. She considered, for a moment, and with a gentle smile, brought the ribbon around Blake's upper arm, tying it into a lattice that criss-crossed itself thrice over.

Blake simply gave a smile, leaning in with a gentle kiss as both ribbons lay tied in their place, holding for just those long few minutes, hours, days, weeks...a reality of only a few seconds lasting their eternity.

“Forever, and always, my angel.”

“Forever more, Blake.”

Taking their moment back, the pair settled back together, secure in their promise to one another, embraced close under moonlight. Forever and always.


End file.
